Loving You From Afar
by Kraziee Gal
Summary: UPDATE 7/12/08 Cid has a hatred against the Black Mages due to the past incidents, forcing Eiko to stop seeing her friend Vivi. However, this seems to bring them closer together than apart... Vivi x Eiko pairing, set 12 years after the events of the game.
1. Chapter 1

No, I haven't given up on my other fics, I just had the sudden urge to make something new… This had NO relation what so ever to my other Viko fics (you'll see that my writing style has improved since I last wrote a Viko fic), and second, it's an alternate reality to what could happen after the game (What happens with Vivi doesn't happen, in other words. I'm not saying what in case some of you readers haven't clocked the game yet). I don't own the FF9 characters, Square does… (jammy %*^&* s!) and PLEASE read and review! Now, enjoy my latest piece of work… ^_^   
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Many years had passed since the battle for all life on planet Gaia, and happier times were now at hand. Zidane Tribal eventually returned to Garnet like he promised he would, and on that very day, they wed and became the King and Queen of Alexandria. The Alexandrian General Beatrix was thinking about leaving her line of duty and starting a new life elsewhere, but Captain Alderbert Steiner of The Knights Of Pluto had admitted that he loved her, and a job of protecting the King and Queen together would be a happier life to lead for the both of them. Freya Cresent had found her long lost love Fratley, who had recovered from his amnesia state, and were now both working on reconstructing their home town, Burmecia. Amarant Coral returned to Treno, despite his face still plastered on wanted posters all over the city, and was now working as a lone wolf protecting the innocent from bandits and thugs. Quina Quen returned to the Qu's Marsh near Lindblum, and was now telling Master Quale about all the new things to eat around the world. Vivi Ornitier went to stay in the Black Mage Village with all the other mages, telling many stories about his and his friend's travels around Gaia. Eiko Carol left her home with the moogles in Madian Sari, and went to live with her adopted parents, Cid and Hilda Fabool in Lindblum, where she is now heir to the regency of the massive city. Eiko missed all her friends dearly, and was always on trips to the different parts on Gaia to see them with her parents, except one… Vivi. Whenever she wanted to go see Vivi, her father would argue for reasons why she wanted to go to the village, but would eventually give in and then sent her with some of his strongest guards to the village, but never wanted her to stay there for more than a couple of hours. When Eiko eventually asked why she couldn't see Vivi as often as her other friends, he explained that ever since the attack on Lindblum and Burmecia, and the aware Black Mages helping Kuja with his evil plans, he has never trusted any Black Mage, and that included the little Black Mage hero, Vivi. Eiko couldn't understand why, as the Black Mages were always a friendly, understanding and peace loving bunch, but her father's hatred for them had grown so deep that he wouldn't allow Black Mages in Lindblum at all, and any Black Mage seen in the city would be thrown in the dungeon and probably executed. Eiko had tried so many times to reason with her father, but to no avail. When she asked how her mother felt about the Black Mages, she always said something to try and avoid talking about it and changed the subject as quickly as she could. Eiko hated that, since Vivi was her best friend, but that's how she's had to live. And that life style is still in order now, 12 years later. Eiko will be 18 years of age in two weeks time, and wants to have a massive party in the castle with all her friends, including…  
  
Loving You From Afar  
  
By Kawaii Vivi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Absolutely not Eiko!" Cid Fabool yelled as he rose from his throne to walk towards his daughter, who shot him an angry glance as he got closer to her.  
  
" But Father, my eighteenth birthday is special, and I want all of my friends to be there, and that includes Vivi! Why can't you understand that?"  
  
" Because he is a Black Mage! They're all nothing but a bunch of blood thirsty Mist monsters, the lot of them! You can't be friends with one of those demons! As soon as you turn your back, they'll blast you with a Flare spell faster than a Qu can munch a frog!"  
  
Eiko scowled at her father. How many times had she had this conversation about the Black Mages with him? Too many to even remember. Whenever she was allowed to go the Black Mage Village, they always welcomed her in open arms, despite the disgusted looks on the guard's faces. They were a wonderful bunch of people, and she simply could not understand why her father hated them so much. She sighed as she tried to reason with him again.  
  
"But father, he traveled around the world with us! He helped us beat Kuja AND Necron! If he was a blood thirsty monster like you claim he is, he would have destroyed us years ago! He is one of the most wonderful people I know! You have to let him come, because I'll never forgive you if you don't!"  
  
" You are in no position to bargain with me Eiko." Cid growled. " I said no and I mean it! I will not allow those despicable creatures roaming freely around my castle! He could even get out into Lindblum, and history would repeat itself… 'No' is my final word Eiko, and NO more on the subject!" Eiko could feel tears welling in her eyes as her father yelled the last sentence, and before running up to her room, she screamed,  
  
" You treat me like a child! I hate you!", leaving Cid alone to ponder on what his daughter had just said to him. He gave a heavy sigh and sat back down on his throne, shaking his head.  
  
Eiko stormed up to her room, and threw herself on her bed. 'Why can't I invite Vivi, why?' she thought to herself as she cried into her pillow. She was allowed to invite everyone else, even Amarant, but not Vivi, and she couldn't understand her father's ways. The Black Mages who attacked Lindblum and Burmecia were being controlled by Kuja, and the aware ones only followed the evil Genome because he tricked them about their life spans, which in the end, also turned out to be not true as Doctor Tot did find out how to increase the life span of a Black Mage, and now any Black Mage has the life expectancy of a normal human being. Her thoughts were soon broken as there was a sudden knock on her door. It was a guard, holding a bundle of envelopes  
  
" Mail for you, Miss." He said whilst handing her the bundle. She knew what they were… birthday cards. She was just about to wonder if one was from Vivi, until she noticed the guard hanging onto one brown envelope.  
  
" Is that for me too?" she asked him. The guard said nothing, and started to walk out the door before Eiko stopped him in his tracks.  
  
" That's from The Black Mage Village, isn't it?" Again, he said nothing. Eiko threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.  
  
"First, I can't see my best friend, and now, I can't even receive mail from him!? Give me that letter! I command you to give it to me!"  
  
" No. Regent Cid doesn't want anything from the Black Mage Village in here." He said bluntly "It's my duty to destroy this." He then attempted to walk out again, but was halted by Eiko for a second time.  
  
" Look, Vivi Ornitier is my best friend. I only get to see him about three times a year, and even then, the visits are no longer than 3 hours. He is one of the sweetest, most thoughtful, most kindly guys I know, and every day, I have to listen to my father verbally abuse him as well as all the other Black Mages! One day, he'll understand that they are not what he thinks they are, and only then will we live in true peace. Now give me that letter. It's the only way I'll hear from him in a while since he can't come to my party!" The guard shook his head, then gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled as he handed her the letter. " But don't you tell the regent that I relented. I might be thrown in jail for this." Eiko smiled at him.  
  
" Don't you worry about that. Thank you so much." He gave a small smile back as he was finally allowed to exit the room. Eiko's face lit up as she looked at the letter. Yup, it's from the Black Mage Village all right. It's got the little Black Mage head ink stamp on it. She leapt onto her bed as she opened the letter, and surely enough, there was a hand made birthday card in there, as well as a tattered old letter, and another piece of paper. Eiko looked at this piece, and it turned out to be a sketch of Vivi hugging Bobby Corwen's son Aven done by Mr 147. Eiko smirked as she looked at the drawing… Vivi hadn't changed in looks at all, with the exception of him being taller, of course, and wearing a different hat to what he wore when traveling with his friends. She then turned her gaze towards the card, which said 'Happy Birthday' on the front with a small collage of a Black Mage made out of leaves, grass and twigs. The message inside simply said 'To Lady Eiko, hope you have a wonderful birthday, love Vivi, and everybody at the Black Mage Village.' Her smile widened as she was going to place it on the shelf with her other birthday cards, but then decided to put it in the bottom of her drawer just in case her father came into her room. She finally opened up the letter, which basically said how Vivi and everyone else was doing, how the village celebrated when Aven had an egg with his mate, how Bobby Corwen is still alive (AN: Old Chocobo, huh? ^_^) and well, and most importantly, how she was doing. He also asked if Regent Cid had calmed down on the subject of Black Mages, but Eiko already knew the answer to that… she didn't like Vivi knowing that her father hates him, but there was really nothing that she could do when Regent Cid showed up that one time to pick Eiko up from the village outside the forest, and when Vivi went with her to the ship, he yelled at him and told him to get out of his sight. Vivi was so confused at the time as Cid had never acted this way towards him before, and it was on the next visit that Eiko told him about her father's hatred. She'll never forget the hurt look on Vivi's face when she told him…   
  
Suddenly, another knock at her door interrupted her thoughts again, but this time, she answered it to her mother Hilda, who gave a small smile as she saw Eiko poke her head around the door.  
  
"Eiko, dinner will be ready in a minute, so get dressed and come on down to the dining table as soon as you can."  
  
"Thanks Mom, I'll get right on that." Eiko said as she bent down to pick one of her many hair ribbons off the floor. "Oh, and did Dad say anything about me while been up here?"  
  
Hilda nodded her head sadly " I'm afraid so dear. He began ranting about how that young Black Mage friend of yours is corrupting your mind, and what disaster would befall Lindblum if Black Mages were ever allowed back into the city. I tried to get him to stay calm, but he will not listen to reason on this particular subject…" she suddenly paused as she saw tears welling up in her daughter's eyes again. Hilda wiped them from her face, and gave her a warm smile.  
  
" Eiko, I believe you can trust Vivi, but I'm afraid your father will not tolerate him or any other Black Mage in Lindblum, especially in the castle…"  
  
"Can you ask him if Vivi can come to my birthday party Mom, since you're with me on this?" Eiko asked. Hilda said nothing for a while to think her answer, but eventually came up with it.  
  
" I'm afraid I'm not on either side of this argument Eiko, but I will talk to him…for your sake." Eiko beamed as she rushed to give her mother a big hug.  
  
"Thank you mom. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"I have a vague idea." Hilda giggled as she hugged Eiko back. " Now come. Your father will wonder where we are if we don't go down to dinner soon." And with that, Hilda walked back down to the elevator to carry her to the dining room while Eiko got ready for dinner. Maybe Vivi could come to her birthday bash after all…  
  
Ten minutes later, Eiko put on her evening dress and got on the elevator to take her down to the next floor of the castle. She walked to the dining room, only to hear Cid and Hilda arguing. Eiko had an idea what this was over, so she decided to stand behind the door and listen. She could hear Cid pacing around the room angrily while Hilda was trying to talk to him.  
  
"So, she's brainwashed you as well? Am I the only one thinking of the people of Lindblum's safety?!?" Cid yelled as he turned his back on his wife. Hilda sighed angrily in frustration and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
" Cid, first of all, I'm not on either yours or Eiko's side on this matter, and second, she just wants all of her friends to be here, and that includes that young Black Mage boy, Vivi. I think that's fair, since she will be eighteen years old and that's a big milestone in her life. You're also forgetting that he helped them save Gaia from the hands of Kuja! He tried to protect Burmecia and Lindblum in those Mage attacks! How can you not invite him but everyone else to Eiko's eighteenth?" Cid whirled round and walked up to Hilda with a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
" And how do you know that it's not some kind of trick? None of their kind can be trusted… those ones who claimed to be 'aware' eventually HELPED Kuja with his plans! They're all nothing but a bunch of dirty, scheming, evil little beings that never should have been brought to Gaia in the first place!" Hilda scowled, but said nothing more as she knew he would always have something to say back. Once again, Eiko felt the tears well up in her eyes and she ran up to her room again with no intention of coming down for dinner.  
  
Half an hour passed, and Eiko was still crying up in her room. Cid wondered what she was doing and went up to check on her to find her sobbing. He guessed why and simply sat down on the end of her bed with his back to her.  
  
"Eiko, you know I'm only doing what's best for you, don't you?" he asked. Eiko knew that what her father just said was a lie… because he's doing what he thinks is best for Lindblum, and not her. She suddenly stopped crying, wiped her tear streaked face and turned to give her father an angry stare.  
  
"No Father, I don't! If you want to do what's best for me, you'll let Vivi come to my party! All my other friends are coming, so I want Vivi to be there too!" she yelled. Cid just shook his head and sighed heavily.  
  
"You know I can't allow those… vermin to roam around my castle." He mumbled. Eiko growled in frustration, this has gone on long enough, so she decided to give her Father a compromise.  
  
"Father, you either let Vivi come, or I will leave the castle and go to the Black Mage Village." That made Cid leap from off the bed to turn and face his daughter.  
  
" If you even think for one minute that I will let you go to that god forsaken place on your own , you can think again, young lady!" he shouted. Eiko took a deep breath as she carried on with her plan, despite how it might make things worse than they already are.  
  
" I'll go when you least suspect it. You can't have your guards watch me all the time, as that would be an invasion of privacy. I mean it father, you either let Vivi come, or I will sneak out of here when you least suspect it to go to the Black Mage Village. It's your choice."   
  
Cid just growled, and stormed out of the door, slamming it on his way. Eiko covered her face with her hands and breathed deeply, wondering if that would have done the trick.  
  
Two days passed, and Cid and Eiko hadn't exchanged a single word since that talk. They gave each other angry glances, but that was about it. Hilda found breakfast and dinner times to be quite awkward as she didn't know who to talk to in case it looked like she was taking sides. She had had enough after breakfast on the second day and decided to talk to her husband after Eiko had left to go upstairs.  
  
" She is going to grow up to hate you if this is how you plan to treat her, dear." She said as she moved to the chair next to her husband.  
  
" Black Mages are now even driving my daughter away from me…" Cid murmured as he stared at the table and fidgeted with his mustache. " You can see why I despise them, can't you dearest?"  
  
" Cid, please don't start with that again." Hilda pleaded " But if you are going to be like this to her all the time, she would probably leave the castle and go back to her old life in Madain Sari, all on her own, with no kind of family around her at all. You don't want that, do you?" Cid sighed sadly as he rested his face in his palms as Hilda put her arm around him. In his mind, he didn't know what to do. Black Mages would destroy Lindblum if he allowed them back in, but he could lose Eiko if he carries on about this…  
  
"What would you do, darling?" he asked. Hilda smiled, but shook her head.  
  
" It's not a case of what I would do, dear. We have mixed opinions on these issues, so you must decide this on your own." She kissed the top of his head and got up to go upstairs, before she was suddenly stopped by Cid grabbing hold of her arm.  
  
" Alright. Here's what we do…"  
  
Eiko sat up on her bed, crying silent tears as she looked at the Birthday Card the Black Mages had sent her, sniffling each time she read the words inside. Why did Vivi and everyone else at the village have to be Black Mages? If they weren't she wouldn't be having this much trouble getting her best friend over for her 18th birthday party… and Cid would be OK with everything… she let out a loud sob as she dropped the card on her bed, not even noticing Hilda entering the room.  
  
" Eiko…" she whispered as she sat down on the bed and gave her daughter a big hug, which finally alerted Eiko of her mother's presence. She returned the hug and cried softly on her shoulder.  
  
" Why mom? Is he always gonna be like this?" she asked through sniffles. Hilda didn't answer that question, but she did get Eiko to face her.  
  
" Eiko, I have something to say… so look at me, dear." Eiko wiped away her tears and gave Hilda her full attention.  
  
" Your father has decided to let Vivi come to your birthday…" Eiko suddenly gasped, interrupting her mother, and gave her a bear hug.  
  
" Oh, I knew you'd make him come around!" she squealed, still squeezing her mother as hard as she could.  
  
" Eiko, don't do that, I haven't finished what I was saying." Hilda said firmly, instantly making Eiko let go.  
  
" However, he will be watched by guards, he's not allowed out of the castle without a solider escort and he can't stay for no longer than a couple of hours. Those are your father's terms." She finished. Eiko's smile was turned upside down immediately, but she knew that was the best her mother could have done, so she hugged her and said thanks. 'Well, at least he can come' she thought.  
  
" I'm sorry dear, but I cannot change the ways he thinks…" Hilda said apologetically. Eiko gave a small smile and shook her head.  
  
" No mom, you did the best you could, and I'm grateful for that. It's better than him not coming at all." Hilda returned her smile and then headed back downstairs to see what her husband was up to. Eiko groaned loudly. She wasn't happy with her father's terms, but she had to accept them or else Vivi couldn't come to see her at all.   
  
'Gosh. It would be Vivi's first time to Lindblum in twelve years.' Eiko thought as she got her quill pen and paper ready to write her invitations. ' Time really does fly by…' She finished them all, including Vivi's, in half hour, and placed them all in her mail basket ready for them to be delivered by one of the guards in the afternoon. She felt happy knowing everyone she knew was coming to her most important birthday… when she finally becomes a woman. When she was younger, she waited to become eighteen so eagerly so she might have a chance with Zidane, but as the years went by, she realized it was only a childish crush since she was alone for so long in Madain Sari.  
  
'Yup. Everyone will be there. It's been so long since we were all together… I can't wait.'   
  
She smiled to herself before she fell asleep on that happy thought, and missed the guard taking her mail basket on her door. He knew that the Regent knew about the Party invitation going to Vivi, so he didn't rip the letter up like he usually does when Eiko tries to send him mail. He left without waking Eiko to inform her about her mail being sent off, and sooner that day, the invitation was on it's way to the Black Mage Village, and would become the first piece of mail Vivi have received from Eiko for the past twelve years…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……  
  
Cid's very hard on the Black Mages, eh? Next chapter will focus on Vivi, then the third will be about their meeting again and what happens at the party. Please read and review. Thanks! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Considering all the shade from the trees in the forest, it was a hot day in the Black Mage Village, and Vivi Ornitier was one of the many mages gathering fruit to make some refreshing juice to try and keep everybody cool during the warm weather.  
  
"Phew! This heat is really staring to get to me." One of the mages said to Vivi as he filled up his basket "I prefer the winter months myself." Vivi smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Y-yeah. It's a lot easier getting warm than it is cooling yourself down." He suddenly jerked as he cut himself on one of the many thorns on the Sananberry fruit bush.  
  
"Ouch! Those thorns sure are sharp." He said as he looked down at his hand, which despite being gloved, was bleeding pretty bad at the fingertip.  
  
"Yeah, I know" agreed the other mage, who bent down to pluck a leaf off a nearby bush, and handed it to Vivi "Squeeze the sap out of this. It'll help the sting go away."  
  
"Thanks, Mr 45." Vivi said as he cleaned his finger with a tissue before squeezing the sap onto his injury. It stung at little a first, but then the pain seemed to fade after a while.  
  
"D-did you learn that from Mr 288?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." 45 replied "He really is a wise mage, huh?"  
  
"Uh huh. Well, you know what they say… you get older and wiser." 45 chuckled lightly at Vivi's little comment before dragging his full basket to the center of the village. Vivi sat down on a nearby rock and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been living in the Black Mage Village for twelve years now, and in three weeks time, he'll be twenty-one. He hadn't really changed much since he and his friends finished their adventure. He had retained that stutter he always had, but now it wasn't as bad, and he still wore the same kind of outfit he wore when he was nine, only it was a little longer, and now he wore a steepled hat. He still kept his old hat, but it had gotten really worn over the years and now even the slightest touch could rip a hole through the fabric. He remembered getting quite upset when he couldn't wear it anymore, but Mr 288 let him have his old one, so he didn't have to worry about wondering around hatless.  
  
"Vi, you lost there?" a voice said, snapping him out of his thinking state and he whirled round to see Black Mage No.14 smiling at him. He was one of the younger Black Mages, a little too young to be referred to as a 'Mr' just yet, and he looked a lot like younger Vivi, as he wore a long coat and a more floppy hat than a steepled hat. The only difference was that he wore a purple and white coat and purple pants. He was very lively boy, and he got excited over the simplest of things. For some reason, when Vivi moved to the Black Mage Village for good, he started to call Vivi 'Vi', and he still does even now. Vivi didn't mind though, as that was the same nickname Eiko and Zidane used to call him when they traveled Gaia together.  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking about my birthday in three weeks. I can't believe I'll be twenty-one…" Vivi said, turning his head up towards a gap in the trees so he could see the sky. 14 knew he always did this or go to the cemetery when he was in a thinking mood, so he sat down and looked up at the sky as well to think with him.  
  
"I know. The years fly by now that our life spans have been lengthened, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. My best friend's birthday is just over a week. She'll be eighteen years old…"  
  
"Eiko, right? The girl who lives with Regent Cid?" 14 asked. Vivi just nodded, and ate one of the sweet Sananberries he picked from the nearby bush.  
  
"If she's your best friend, why does she only see you two or three times a year, or better yet, why don't you go over and see her? I'm sure she'd…" Vivi shook his head, cutting his friend off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Because Regent Cid has a problem with Black Mages. He thinks we're all evil and would destroy his city if we ever went back, due to all those past battles with Brahne." Vivi explained sadly. "I can never go back to Lindblum because of that, and she only gets to see me when she argues with her father enough so he gives in to her, and even then, she's constantly being watched by guards, so I can never ask things I really want to ask her…" he trailed off in deep thought as he lowered his gaze to the ground, watching himself shuffle his feet. 14 couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend.  
  
"I know it's hard at the moment, but you'll get a chance someday, Vi. Just think positive, OK?" 14 reassured him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah… maybe one day…" Vivi's said, as he turned around and saw Mr 288 walk into the center of the village to help with the berry picking. He was still the same as he was twelve years ago… the most impressively dressed Black Mage out of everybody, and, next to Vivi, wielded the most powerful mage's staff in the village. He greeted everyone he walked by with a short 'hello' and smile, and stopped by Vivi's and 14's baskets to help fill it up quicker. He picked a few berries, until he noticed the sad look in Vivi's eyes and wondered what was wrong. He walked up to where Vivi and 14 were sitting and sat down next to the troubled mage.  
  
"What's the matter Vivi?" he asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He's got a long face because he's thinking about Eiko again." 14 interrupted. "Why does Regent Cid hate us so much, Mr 288? Why?"  
  
"It was a long while ago 14, before you were born." 288 explained. "There was an evil man named Kuja, and he was batch producing Black Mages for Alexandria's old queen, Queen Brahne as weapons. Even though those mages were under his control, the hate Cid felt for us when those mages attacked Lindblum began to grow… then when we followed Kuja's plans because he tricked us about lengthening our life spans at that moment in time, and that must have made up his mind about hating all Black Mages." He then turned back towards Vivi.  
  
"Sorry Vivi, but we can't change the way the regent feels about us… maybe one day, he'll understand that we are not what he thinks we are… we weren't created like the Black Waltzes, who believed their one purpose in life was to kill. Our purpose is to now try and help the people of Gaia realize that the Black Mages are a misunderstood race, not an evil one." Vivi sighed as 288 finished his little speech. He was right, but it still didn't change things… he still couldn't go to Lindblum to see his best friend.  
  
"I know that…" Vivi mumbled "But it's just that I get to see everybody else when I feel like seeing them. I even get to see Amarant and Quina more than Eiko, and she and Zidane are my closest friends. I just want her father to like me…"  
  
"I'm sure that if he knew you deep down like we all do, he'd like you." 288 said with emotion in his voice. "Let's just hope she received the card we sent her."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure if she did get it, she'd like it." added 14. "That sketch Mr 147 done of you and Aven was pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah…" Vivi said as he wiped sweat from his forehead again. "Now let's get back to fruit picking. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can make refreshing mixed fruit crush."  
  
"Yeah!" 14 shouted excitedly and went back to his Sananberry bush, picking at a little faster speed. Vivi smirked as he remembered his younger days when he got excited over little things like that.  
  
"He's gonna hurt himself if he isn't careful, you know." Vivi whispered to 288 as they both watched 14 pick fruit happily whilst humming to himself. "If only I could be young again, and get excited about the small things in life…"   
  
"I think we all wish we could be young again, Vivi." 288 chuckled as he stretched his limbs from sitting down for too long. "I'm sending a couple of mages down to Conde Petie to pick up some exotic fruits, and maybe you should go with them. A good walk may clear your head." He suggested whilst adjusting his hat. Vivi said nothing, but then nodded in agreement after 288 had walked away to help the other Black Mages fill their fruit baskets. The walk to Conde Petie was long, but it wouldn't take as long as it used too as not many monsters were around now, and the ones that were alive knew to stay away from Black Mages! 288 was right though, it would clear his head a little and might make him feel better. When he had his mind set, he walked on over to his hut to grab his Mace Of Zeus, just in case he should need it, only to be stopped by a moogle that ran straight into him, causing it to fall over.  
  
"Hey, are you ok little guy?" Vivi asked, bending over to help the little creature back to its feet.  
  
"Sorry Mr Mage. I'm very busy today helping with the mail, Kupo!" the moogle smiled as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a fancy looking white envelope. "Do you know a mister Vivi Ornitier?"  
  
"Yep, I'm him."  
  
"Oh!" the moogle gasped, surprised. "Well, that means my work here is done for the day, kupo!" he handed Vivi the letter, and then skipped off into the forest. Vivi chuckled to himself and looked down at his mail.  
  
"Hmm… haven't received mail for ag…" he suddenly stopped talking as he examined the letter more closely. It had the Lindblum postage stamp on it!  
  
"Lindblum… Eiko?!? She sent me mail!" Vivi cried out happily. He ripped the envelope as quickly as he could and pulled out a piece of paper which read…  
  
'To Mr Vivi Ornitier, you have been invited to attend the birthday celebration of the Princess of Lindblum, Eiko Carol, situated at the Lindblum Grand Castle. A light buffet will be served until 2 o'clock, when the royal feast and birthday blessings shall begin. Formal dress required, as there will be ballroom dancing.  
  
We hope you can make it.'  
  
Vivi couldn't believe his eyes as he read the letter. After all these years, he was finally allowed to go over to Lindblum to see his friend. He read the paper over and over again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.  
  
"I-I can't believe this!" he gasped with a big smile. "I can finally see Eiko!" he went to place the invitation back in the envelope when he saw another piece of paper inside. Vivi raised an eyebrow (AN: Yes, he has eyebrows, you just can't see 'em!) as he slowly pulled it out and started to read.  
  
'Dear Vivi,  
  
You've probably read the invitation by now, so I hope you can make it… no you ARE going to make it to my birthday in a week's time.   
However, this doesn't mean that my father thinks that black mages aren't evil, which is why I'm warning you now that guards are gonna be keeping an eye on you, so be prepared. So sorry about this, but there was no other way I could convince him to let you come.  
  
I'll be looking forward to seeing you!  
  
Eiko  
  
X'   
  
Vivi sighed heavily. He thought it was too good to be true that Cid had forgiven the Black Mages. None the less, he decided that he was going to go to Lindblum, and he would just have to bear being supervised.  
"Wow, haven't been to Lindblum for ages…" he sighed, scratching his forehead under the brim of his hat. "But, I'm gonna go, so I'll have to prepare for the trip after I return from Conde Petie." He then placed the letter on his bedside table, and walked off to Conde Petie with his friends to gather fruit.  
  
A week later, a day before the celebration, Vivi had gathered a few items in a satchel to take with him on his journey through Fossil Roo, which despite having less monsters around, is still a pretty long way to travel. A few ethers and potions, some food and his present for Eiko which he bought in Conde Petie.  
  
'I hope she'll like it…' he thought as he stepped out of his hut. Everyone turned around to say goodbye as they all knew where he was headed.  
  
"I'll miss ya Vi!" 14 smiled, high fiving him. "Bring me back something from Lindblum!"  
  
"That is, if they'll let me buy anything, 14." Vivi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I don't think anyone in Lindblum will want me around."  
  
"That may be the case Vivi, but all that really matters is that Eiko wants you there." 288 reassured him with a friendly pat on the back and a smile. Vivi smiled back, and after waving goodbye to everyone and telling 14 for the final time he would be back soon, he headed off to Lindblum for the very first time in 12 years.  
  
To be continued….  
  
The next chapter is what happens at the party. I'm nearly done on that already so I promise the next update won't be so long. Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, a new chapter. And all it took was 4 years. WOO HOO!

I started writing this chapter ages ago and thought I lost it when my computer crashed. I found it recently lying around on an old data CD so I decided to finish it up and upload it. I've started playing FF9 again in my spare time and I would really love to finish this story, but time is not on my side right now… university is really stressing me. I will try though.

It's long and overdue, so enjoy chapter 3. Not perfectly written but I never said I was good at this writing thing. ^_^

Chapter 3

The day for Eiko's 18th birthday party had finally come. The whole of Lindblum Castle had been decorated for the occasion, as had a couple of banners all over town. All of Eiko's friends had been invited to celebrate, including her best friend, Vivi Ornitier, who hadn't set foot in Lindblum for years.

It was now about 12 o'clock midday and the guests had just started to arrive. Cid himself was standing at the door with Hilda to greet the guests as they came through the castle doors, many of them being nobles from all over the Mist Continent. Eiko herself however was still up in her chamber, getting herself ready for her party.

'I can't wait to see Vivi again.' Eiko thought to herself whilst brushing her long violet hair. 'It's been so long since we last met.' She then grabbed one of the many yellow ribbons (to match her light yellow dress) on her dressing table and tied her hair back into a long pony tail.

'I still can't believe Father reacted the way he did over this though. I know Vivi…and he wouldn't hurt a fly. I really wish he'd get over this hatred he has for Black Mages…'

She then rose from her chair to gaze down from her window. Her chamber being in one of the highest towers from Lindblum Castle meant that she had a great view over all the Lindblum Districts, and could see anyone approaching the castle.

'Look at all those guards. They're probably there to make sure no other Black Mages come into the castle… this is ridiculous…' her train of thought was cut off when she spotted the Red Rose approaching the castle.

'Yeah! Zidane and Dagger could make it!'

She applied the last of her make up on then raced downstairs to greet two of her dearest friends.

The Red Rose had just landed in the castle's ship bay, and everyone had gathered round to greet the King and Queen of Alexandria. They and the two Alexandria Captains, Steiner and Beatrix soon emerged from one of the side doors, causing everyone to bow their heads in respect. Dagger bowed her head back, Steiner and Beatrix gave their traditional Alexandrian salute, whilst Zidane just waved and gave a cheesy grin. Cid smirked at this and walked forward to shake his hand.

"You haven't changed a bit, despite being a King." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you know me." He smiled.

"Uncle Cid, haven't seen you for a while." Dagger said, giving her uncle a hug.

"Yes, I agree. Time sure flies by."

"Hey, where's the birthday girl?" Zidane asked, noticing that Eiko hadn't been there to greet them.

"She's probably still upstairs getting-" Cid replied until he was interrupted.

"Zidane!! Dagger!!" Eiko screeched from across the hall, racing to give her two friends a big hug.

"Ready." Cid finished, shaking his head, chuckling to himself.

"Hey Eiko. Greet to see you too!" Zidane laughed.

"Hello Eiko. You haven't changed much either." Dagger smiled, returning her friend's hug. "Happy Birthday."

"Yeah." Zidane agreed. "Still a loudmouth!" Eiko laughed at his comment and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Lady Eiko." Steiner said, giving her a light hug. In his eyes, he still saw her as being a little brat, but he didn't let this show today.

"Yes, many happy returns." Beatrix added, handing Eiko a big box. "A present from Steiner and I."

"Wow! Thanks guys. More to add to my pile of gifts!" She joked, chuckling slightly.

She then turned to face her father. "Has anyone else from our old group turned up yet Father?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure they will in due time Eiko." He replied, and then walked off to talk to some other guests. Eiko shrugged and after politely excusing herself from her friends, she walked over to the Buffet table to grab some food, all of which was presented beautifully and of the highest quality. She leaned over to grab a piece of marinated Trick Sparrow breast, when she bumped into another pair of familiar faces.

"Hello, lady Eiko."

"Fratley! Freya! You made it!" she smiled, giving them a hug.

"Of course we did. We wouldn't miss this for the world, would we dear?" Freya said to her beloved.

"Of course not." He replied, handing her a present. She smiled, and added it to the present table, so when the time comes, the guests would gather round and watch her open all her gifts.

Meanwhile, just outside Lindblum Castle, Vivi was walking towards the front door, quietly humming to himself. When he was within the eye sight of the guards, they all instantly focused on him, and raised their weapons. Vivi gave a heavy sigh and continued walking until he was staring directly at the Army General. He eyed the mage suspiciously.

"You are Vivi Ornitier, correct?"

"I am."

"I've been given orders by the Regent to watch you around the castle. You so much as even try anything funny; you'll be dangling from the gallows by tomorrow morning."

Vivi sighed again and nodded his head. From Eiko's note within his invitation, she had told him to expect this, so he wasn't surprised.

"Why would I try anything like that sir?" Vivi asked "I-I'd never hurt anyone."

"Sure. I bet that's what all the Black Mages said." The General said sourly. "Now come on. You're wasting all our time standing here." The General and two other guards then followed Vivi into the castle. All the Lindblum nobles instantly stared and gasped when they saw Vivi walk in.

"Are you mad Cid?" One man said, in a state of shock.

"Yes, you know what those evil creatures did to our city."

"I'm fully aware of what those vermin did to Lindblum." Replied Cid, "But my daughter unfortunately has built a friendship with this one."

"That certainly is a problem." One of the noble ladies said "What if he was to suddenly turn on her when he is alone with her?"

"That is impossible." Cid reassured her "I have my Army General watching him. If he does intend to attack us today, my men will make short work of him in no time at all." And at that moment the Army General gave Vivi a hefty shove in the back, which forced him to lurch forwards, directly in front of Cid. The Regent glared at him angrily.

"Um, hello Cid." Vivi grinned, trying to set a good example.

" Listen Mage. I only let you come here today for Eiko's sake. You stay for no longer than 3 o'clock. If I catch you on my premises after that, I will not hesitate to order my guards to execute you." Seeing as it was utterly pointless to argue with Cid about this, he just decided to accept his terms without saying anything.

"As you wish." Vivi said sharply, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey! Get out of his way!" One of the guards snorted and pushed him again out of Cid's way, and right into Zidane, which nearly made him spill his wine glass.

"Offff! Hey watch it!" He shouted, turning around. His angry frown soon turned upside down after he saw the person who knocked into him was a face he hadn't seen for ages…

"Hey! Vi!" Zidane smiled, giving his best friend a slap on the shoulder.

"Hi Zidane." The mage smiled, although you couldn't really see it through his black face. However, Zidane could tell this gesture by his eyes.

"I never expected to see you here Vi." He admitted.

"I know. Cid still hates my guts." Vivi replied, although a little quieter so the guards watching him from across the room couldn't hear. "I'm even being watched now."

"That sucks." Zidane said sadly "I don't even know what you did to piss Cid off so much. You even helped defend Lindblum against the mages under Brahne's command." Vivi just nodded and grabbed a glass of wine when one of the waiters walked past.

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude Zidane, but I'd best go find Eiko." Vivi said between sips of wine "I'm only allowed to stay here till three." Zidane nodded understandingly and let him go off find Eiko. Vivi did after a while, still at the Buffet table. He smirked to himself when he saw her trying to cram as many sausage rolls as she could on her plate.

"Heh Heh…Some things never will change…" he chuckled to himself, walking over to greet her. The guards were instantly hot on his tail, following his every movement. He groaned loudly, but still went to tap Eiko on the shoulder, making her turn round and gasp.

"V-Vivi?! Is it really you?!?"

"Is it really you, Eiko?" he joked. Eiko laughed and threw her arms around her best friend, crushing his spine.

"Urgh… I know you've missed me, but please don't break my spine…" he groaned weakly. Eiko giggled slightly and finally let him go.

"Sorry. It's just been too long since we last saw each other." She said with a huge smile etched on her face.

"Yes, and it's been too long since I last visited Lindblum. I'd forgotten how big a city it is."

"Uh-huh. I used to compare it to Madian Sari and just think about the huge difference between them" Eiko said as she munched on a sausage roll, which caused Vivi to chuckle a little.

"What's so funny?" she pouted.

" N-Nothing. It's just how you've lived around nobles most of your life, yet you still speak with your mouth full."

"No I don't!" She whined playfully, giving him a friendly slap on the brim of his hat, causing it to tilt slightly over his eyes.

"H-Hey! Don't touch my hat!" he laughed, re-positioning it.

'Still the same ol' Vivi.' Eiko thought to herself. 'He always moaned when I messed with his hat…' she then turned around to notice the guards giving him a hard, cold stare. Eiko frowned and motioned for them to leave. They took no notice of this though, and just shook their heads, still watching the black mage's every move. Vivi also turned around at this point and sighed deeply.

"It's clear by your father and all the Lindblum Nobles that I'm not wanted here today." Vivi said, gesturing towards the guards.

"… I'm so sorry about my father." She said sadly "This was the only way I could convince him to let you come. Those attacks on Lindblum were what did it for him, and when the aware mages got tricked into helping Kuja"

"That's OK Eiko." He reassured her, smiling. "You don't need to apologize. At least I could be here for your big day." Eiko smiled, admiring his never ending thoughtfulness.

"Always the thoughtful one weren't you?" she smirked.

"I guess so…. That's what folks always tell me anyways. Just ask my friend 14."

"Oh yes, 14. How is he?" she asked.

"He's OK. Still his usual happy self." Vivi laughed, eating off one of the sandwich trays. His face turned a little green as he bit into the little triangle and let it slide down his throat. Eiko giggled, as she could tell he thought it was vile.

"What?" he said, as he noticed her laughing "I'm just not used to rich food…" he examined the bitten sandwich with disgust. "What is that?"

"It's Seasoned Coronation Oglop Sandwich." Eiko said, smiling. "One of the many delicacies in Lindblum Castle. Along with many others, like Stuffed Blazer Beetle Shells, Ladybugs in Garlic Butter, and…"

"Ok Eiko! I get it!" Vivi yelled, having had enough of listening to Eiko go on about disgusting food. Any more and he felt sure he would have thrown up.

"It's actually not that bad, once you get used to it." Eiko said "I hated having to eat this stuff at first as well, but you just kinda get used to it after a while. In Madain Sari I lived on much more simply prepared food."

"L-Like that rock fisted potato stew and barbequed fish we had that one time." Vivi said, bringing back memories to both of them of when they first met.

"Yeah, those were good times…" she said, sighing happily.

"Not really. That fish you cooked tasted horrible." Vivi said, laughing. Eiko's cheeks suddenly became a little rosier, with a playful frown on her face.

"You meanie! I tried hard on that dinner I prepared for you guys!"

"I know you did Eiko. I'm just joking…" Vivi smirked as he reached into his satchel. He then pulled out a small wooden box.

"Here, this is my gift to you. Sorry it's not wrapped, only we don't have gift wrap back at the Village and the stall that wraps up parcels and things refused to serve me." He explained, smiling. Eiko inwardly frowned at that but still kept her smile on her face as she carefully lifted the lid off the box, revealing a sterling silver curb chain with a golden chocobo's feather dangling from the centre.

"It's supposed to bring luck. Sorry it's not much, but it's all I could afford." He said. Eiko's smile seemed to grow a little wider as she dangled the chain across her face.

"Whatever are you talking about? It's a wonderful gift, and it came from you. It couldn't be anymore special!" she cried, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you like it. I got it made especially at Conde Petie."

" Wow, I haven't been there in a while…" Eiko said thoughtfully, remembering all the times she and Mog used to steal food from there.

"Well, it hasn't changed a bit. That old Dwarf marriage custom is still there, as well as the exotic fruits and the 'Rally Ho's!" Vivi explained, laughing. "We really should go re visit there sometime."

Eiko sighed heavily. She'd love to revisit all the old places on the Outer Continent such as the Iifa Tree, Conde Petite, and, of course Madain Sari. But, deep down she knew she never would again.

" I-I… you know I can't do that Vivi." She whispered sadly, gazing at the guards. " My father would never let me go anywhere without him or his men."

"Well… that's why we don't tell him exactly what we're planning." Vivi said suddenly, but quietly so no one could hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Eiko whispered, intrigued.

"Well, we could make a plan so as you don't get in trouble with Cid and you can still come back to the Outer Continent." The Mage explained. "And I think I already have that plan."

Eiko smirked. "Really? Well then, Oh wise Mage, enlighten me."

Vivi couldn't help but laugh at that little joke, but still carried on talking "We get Zidane and Dagger to organize a trip to the Outer Continent, and you tell Cid you want to go. He'd trust you in the hands of the Alexandrian King and Queen, so I'm sure he'd let you. Then, when you land at the end of the forest leading to Black Mage Village, I'll meet up with you guys there."

"Wow, I never realized you were so sly Vi!" Eiko beamed, hugging him in delight "It's a great plan!"

"Well Eiko, it won't work if you tell the guards with your loud voice…" Vivi groaned as his body was crushed by the power of the hug. Eiko's eyes widened and instantly let go.

"Sorry." She said, clamping her hands over her mouth.

That's OK." Said Vivi "We now just have to hope Zidane and Dagger agree to this."

"Agree to what?" said a voice from behind them. They jumped and whirled round to see that it was Zidane and Dagger, each holding some food and a wine glass. The Alexandrian Queen smiled widely at the sight of Vivi.

"Vivi! It's been so long!" She said happily and gently hugged the Black Mage.

"I know Dagger, and it's great to see you too!" he replied, returning her hug.

"What were you guys talking about before we got here anyways?" Zidane inquired as he took a sip from his wine glass. "I could have sworn you said our names."

"Actually Zidane, we did." Vivi said quietly. "We wanted to ask you guys if you'd do us a favor."

"Of course we can." Dagger said with a smile. "We'd do anything for our old friends." Zidane nodded his head in approval with his wife.

"We were wondering if you guys would arrange a trip with me to the Outer Continent so that I can go see Vivi without my Dad getting all angry about me going to the Black Mage Village alone." Eiko explained. Dagger and Zidane turned their heads towards each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Eiko, wouldn't Uncle Cid get suspicious if we were to arrange this trip so shortly after you seeing Vivi?" Dagger asked. "He'd know what you were planning to do for sure."

"Obviously it wouldn't be straight away." Vivi reassured her "You'd have to ask him a little while later after today… perhaps a fortnight or so later."

"2 weeks?!" Eiko frowned.

"Sorry Eiko, Dagger's right." Vivi said with a sigh "He might get suspicious if we ask sooner than that. A fortnight is even a tad risky." Eiko pouted, but she knew they were right.

"I guess it wouldn't be that hard to arrange." Zidane mused as he rubbed his chin "We haven't been to the Outer Continent for a while. We could say we're on a trading goods trip." Dagger nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah!" Eiko beamed "It's easily believable seeing as many places trade with Conde Petie for goods!"

"Yeah it is, but do turn down the dial on your voice Eiko, the guards will surely hear you if you talk much louder!" Zidane warned. Eiko nodded and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry... I'm just excited. Does that mean you guys will do it?" she asked with pleading eyes. Vivi also gave the King and Queen a pleading look. The couple looked towards each other and then back at Vivi and Eiko.

"We'll be in so much trouble if we're found out…" Zidane said with a small smirk.

"You mean?!?" Vivi and Eiko said together excitedly.

"Of course we'll do it." Dagger said with a smile. "We understand how much you guys love to spend time together and how hard it is for you to do so giving the circumstances."

"Thank you so much you guys!" Eiko squealed, unable to hide her excitement and threw her arms around Dagger and Zidane. Vivi would have too, but since the guards were watching him the whole time it may have looked suspicious. Instead, he smiled at them and mouthed 'Thank you' towards Zidane, to which he mouthed, 'You're welcome'. The Black Mage then turned around to get something to drink, but he bumped straight into a big guard. The guard looked down upon him and scowled.

"Alright Mage, the Regent has decided he wants you gone." He said sourly.

"What?!" Vivi said in disbelief "It's not 3 o'clock yet! I still have 2 hours before I have to leave!"

"You dare to defy the Regent's orders?" The guard bellowed. Eiko noticed the commotion and ran up to the guard with a face like thunder.

"Hey! You leave him alone! He's done nothing wrong!" she protested.

"I agree." Zidane said with a frown "This Black Mage has done nothing but talk to us. How can you possibly throw him out for doing that?"

"Sorry your Majesty… Princess Eiko…. It's the Regent's orders." The guard said as he grabbed Vivi by the arm. The Black Mage glared at the guard angrily as he felt himself being forcefully dragged out of the room, but he knew resistance was futile. He sighed sadly and turned back towards Zidane, Dagger and Eiko and yelled his goodbyes. He gave Eiko one last looked and mouthed 'See you soon!" with a small reassuring smile. She smiled back and him and nodded her head, and stormed off to find her father once Vivi was out of her sight. Dagger and Zidane sighed and started to mentally prepare themselves for what was to come, and how they were going to ask the Regent to take Eiko on their trip to the Outer Continent. It wasn't going to be easy, but as Dagger said earlier, they would do anything to help two of their oldest friends.

--

Again, I'm SO sorry for the really long wait for the update. I really will try and make sure the next one isn't as long. The next one will focus on Eiko and Cid's upcoming argument, and Zidane and Dagger's help in putting Vivi's plan together. Will it work? Well, it must do or else it would be a rather boring story wouldn't it? ^_~

Till next time! R+R!


End file.
